<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Accidental Dimensional Travel and Other Extreme Sports by Giant_Flying_Sky_Whale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965736">Accidental Dimensional Travel and Other Extreme Sports</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giant_Flying_Sky_Whale/pseuds/Giant_Flying_Sky_Whale'>Giant_Flying_Sky_Whale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ben 10 Series, Justice League &amp; Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ben 10: Alien Force, Ben accidentally saves people, Episode: s03e15 Time Heals, Episode: s04e12 Divided We Fall, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:29:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giant_Flying_Sky_Whale/pseuds/Giant_Flying_Sky_Whale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben 10 Episode:  Time Heals</p><p>Justice League Episode:  Divided We Fall</p><p>Setting:  After Gwen goes to her room, directly after Superman’s speech while everyone is still gathered – even Batman</p><p>What would have happened if Ben 10 was briefly added into the mix?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Accidental Dimensional Travel and Other Extreme Sports</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kevin:  *knocks on the door (6x), puts hands on hips, turns to Ben* We’re gonna miss the kick-off!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben:  The car’s gone, I don’t think anyone’s home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kevin:  *rings doorbell (6x)*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben:  You’re gonna break it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kevin:  No I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span>. *rings doorbell (2x), button breaks 2nd time*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben:  *crosses his arms, stares at Kevin accusingly*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kevin:  It was already loose!  We should go in, she’d want us to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwen:  What are you guys doing here?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*both boys turn quickly, frowning*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kevin:  Nothing.  We definitely were not about to sneak in so we could watch the game on you dad’s 60 inch TV.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwen:  *walks to her door, pulls out keys, unlocks door*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kevin:  Also, your doorbell was already busted when we got here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*all three walk inside, Gwen heads directly up the stairs*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben:  No it wasn’t, he broke it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwen:  You know what, I don’t really care. *turns around to look at boys at bottom of stairs* Go watch your game, I’ll be right back. *turns back around and continues up stairs*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben:  *closes front door*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kevin:  Did you hear what she said?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben:  That she doesn't care about the doorbell? *walks further into house, Kevin follows*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kevin:  It was code.  What that meant was:  she didn’t care about me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben:  *stops, turns around*Ah, golly, Kev that’s just crazy talk.  Gwen thinks you’re swell. *punches Kevin’s shoulder lightly, walks further into house*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kevin:  She doesn’t even pretend to like me anymore. *turns to look at mirror* Anyway, who could blame her? *takes off ID mask* I mean, look at me. *closes eyes sadly*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What would you say to a – ” Kevin started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben blinked and found he suddenly wasn’t on the couch in Gwen’s house anymore.  Rather, he was free-falling from high in the air toward a large crowd of people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben immediately reached for the omnitrix and started fiddling with it, but it was yellow and not the usual green.  In other words:  it didn’t do squat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, come on, you stupid watch!” he groaned.  “Of all times, you choose </span>
  <em>
    <span>now </span>
  </em>
  <span>to not work?!”  Ben glanced at the ground and saw that it was a lot closer than he remembered.  Then he realized he was falling really fast toward a crowd of people who would probably get flattened and die if he hit them.  Well, if they didn’t know he was there.  He positioned himself so that he was facing the ground, took a deep breath, and released it in the loudest scream-yell-thing that he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crowd of people must have heard him because every </span>
  <em>
    <span>single </span>
  </em>
  <span>one of them looked up.  Some even started screaming with him.  Now that they would be safe, Ben decided that it was time to fiddle with the omnitrix again to see if it would actually do something to help him out or if he would die.  Ben grimaced at that thought.  He’d survived </span>
  <em>
    <span>so much </span>
  </em>
  <span>and it would be so stupid if he died falling to his death.  If the universe had a universal newspaper, he could see the headline now:  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Savior of the Universe Tragically Falls to His Death</span>
  </em>
  <span> –</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben’s morbid thoughts were interrupted when he landed heavily into . . . </span>
  <em>
    <span>were those </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>arms</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!  Ben jerked his head up and stared wide-eyed at the man who had caught him.  Said man was staring at Ben concernedly.  The two didn’t say anything.  Then, all of a sudden, there were people crowding all around Ben and the man was setting him gently down on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give him some space!” the man who had caught him shouted.  Now that they were on the ground and Ben wasn’t about to die he got a better look at his savior.  He had black hair and clear blue eyes.  He wore a blue suit with a red ‘S’ on his chest and . . . were those </span>
  <em>
    <span>tights</span>
  </em>
  <span>?  A red cape hung behind him.  “Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben blinked, suddenly remembering his manners.  The guy </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>just save his sorry butt.  Not that he’d ever </span>
  <em>
    <span>tell </span>
  </em>
  <span>anyone that, but . . . “Yes, thank you, um . . . Who are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everybody gasped, like they were shocked that he didn’t know who the guy was.  Ben blinked, confused, and blushed in embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Superman,” the guy who saved Ben introduced himself, shocked but quickly recovering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben nodded, wincing internally at how similar his name was to Ultimos.  Technically, they weren’t all </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>similar but it was the sentiment behind the name that was similar.  “I’m Ben Tennyson.  Thanks for the save.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you get up there anyway?” Superman asked curiously and a little suspiciously, showing no indication of having ever heard the name ‘Ben Tennyson’.  Ben had no idea </span>
  <em>
    <span>why </span>
  </em>
  <span>he would be suspicious – he just fell from the sky.  Then again, even though he could fly, falling kids were probably </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>a common occurrence.  Earth still had a prejudice against aliens.  Any doubt, just look at the pasts of the Plumber’s Helpers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was watching the game with my friend in my cousin’s house when all of a sudden I was falling through the sky.  I think some kind of portal opened under me.”  If anything, his explanation seemed to alarm everyone around him.  “Anyway, where am I?  Getting home as soon as possible would be good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re in Metropolis,” Superman answered, once again staring at Ben concernedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben frowned and furrowed his brow, confused.  “Metropolis?  Where’s that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Superman studied Ben cautiously now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you from?” a deep, slightly menacing voice asked.  Ben turned around to find a man in a bat costume.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben blinked.  “Uh . . . Bellwood, Illinois, USA?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guy in the bat costume scowled.  “There</span>
  <em>
    <span> is </span>
  </em>
  <span>no Bellwood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben’s eyes widened before he figured out what was going on.  Then he face-palmed.  “This is another universe, isn’t it?” he asked rhetorically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Most likely,” Bat Guy confirmed.  “You’ve never heard of Superman before, have you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Ben agreed, glanced around at the large crowd of people in costumes.  “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>heard and met Ultimos, though.  He followed the Galactic Code of Conduct to the letter, but he was one powerful a – ” Ben cut himself off before he could say ‘alien’.  Who knew how these people would react?  It was a different Earth, but maybe the people would react the same, react more negatively, or react positively . . . which would be new and very welcome, but sadly also very unlikely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was one powerful a . . .” Batman (why not?  The other guy was Superman and he had an ‘S’ on his chest.  Why couldn’t the guy with the bat on his chest be Batman?) copied, his voice trailing off in an ‘and . . . continue’ kind of way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben pointedly mimed zipping his mouth, locking it, and throwing away the key.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” another person asked, running up to Ben with the speed of XLR8.  He wore an all red costume with a yellow lightning bolt on his chest, two on the sides of his head, and yellow boots.  He also had a mask like Batman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m in another universe, with people I don’t know, and that’s sensitive info!  Anyway, I’m still a teenager and allowed to act immature.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What were you about to say?” Batman demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben raised an eyebrow, a little intimidated but hiding it with his usual façade of cockiness.  “I said I wouldn’t tell you – ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ – </span>
  <em>
    <span>Unknown DNA sample acquired</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” the omnitrix interrupted, scanning Superman.  Ben froze and everyone stared at him.  “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Scan complete</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Ben looked down at the omnitrix on his wrist.  It was green.  “Oh, sure, </span>
  <em>
    <span>now </span>
  </em>
  <span>you decide to work!  What were you doing when I was falling to my death?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is that and what did it do to Superman?” Batman asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben looked up again and noticed the crowd of people in costumes again.  “This is the omnitrix and it just scanned Superman, who’s an alien.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone except Superman and Batman backed off a bit.  Those two stepped forward challengingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you know I’m an alien?” Superman asked suspiciously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because the omnitrix scanned you – it only does that to species </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>in its database – and I’m guessing that since this is a different universe that means you guys don’t have Plumbers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, we have plumbers,” lightning bolt guy interjected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben raised an eyebrow.  “And what do they do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fix the plumbing in a building,” lightning guy deadpanned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben nodded.  “See, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>have Plumbers.  They’re an intergalactic agency that basically stops everyone from killing each other and/or making a mess of my universe.”  Ben stared at their bemused expressions amusedly.  Then he turned to Superman.  “What planet are you from?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Superman closed his eyes, pain flashing across his face.  “Krypton.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben noticed the pain and frowned, sad that something bad had happened.  “What happened?” he asked sadly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was destroyed,” Superman said, opening his eyes.  Everyone around them bowed their heads.  “I’m the last Kryptonian.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben nodded sympathetically.  “I’m sorry about Krypton – ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ – Don’t be – ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ – and I’m not sure how much I can help, but the omnitrix isn’t actually made for everything I use it for – mainly fighting and protecting my universe.  Initially, it was designed to allow different species of the universe to walk in each other’s shoes, let them see a different perspective and stop fighting.  It was made to promote peace.  And one of its functions is restoring a species (and probably their planet) in case they ever become extinct.”  Of course, the only experience he’d had of this was with Tetrax, Petropia, and the Crystalsapians, but Ben decided they didn’t need to know that.  “And the omnitrix just scanned you, the last Kryptonian.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Superman’s eyes widened as the implications of what Ben had just said sunk in.  “Really?” he asked, unable to contain the hope in his voice.  All of the costumed people and – were those reporters? – reporters remained silent throughout the exchange.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben nodded, smiling slightly.  He really liked helping people.  What he didn’t appreciate was the medals.  Or being interrupted in the middle of his sleep.  “Really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do we know you aren’t playing us?” one of the reporters asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben glanced at the reporter and shrugged.  “You don’t.  But the decision about the fate of Krypton doesn’t fall on you.”  He turned back to Superman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Superman was conflicted.  On the one hand, he really wanted Krypton to exist again.  He wanted to know what it was like to live there – would he still have to be careful not to break anything because everything was cardboard or could he do things like everyone else seemed to be able to and not hold back until only a small fraction is used?  Would he finally be able to let himself go and live like others on the planet instead of live separated, on a pedestal?  On the other hand, Krypton had outlived its natural life.  It was dead.  Would it upset the universe if a dead planet and its people were brought back?  Then there was the big question:  if Krypton came back into existence, would he choose to stay on Earth or would he leave to live among his people?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben glanced around when he heard whispering.  He could guess what they were saying.  ‘Why is Superman hesitating?  He could have his home back!’  ‘Are you crazy?  Do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>a planet of Supermen running around the universe?’  Ben glared at everyone to shut them up.  They had no idea what this decision would entail.  How could they?  They were all living normal lives with the normal amount of responsibility, even the people in costumes.  They didn’t have the universe resting on their shoulders, waiting for them to screw up and ruin lives.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben turned his attention back to Superman, who still looked conflicted, once everyone shut up.  “If it helps,” Ben started, gaining Superman’s attention, “you never know what’ll happen until you try it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Superman thought about this, then nodded slowly.  “What would you do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben blinked, surprised.  Usually, adults he just met didn’t ask his opinion on such heavy matters.  “What would I do?  That’s irrelevant.  But I’d revive them and keep them in line.  I’d stay with my adopted world, though.  They obviously survived without you for a while and as long as you make sure the planet isn’t destroyed then you’re good.  Or, if it is, then get everyone off it beforehand.  But these people here – they kinda obviously need you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Superman nodded decisively.  “Will you save them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben raised an eyebrow.  “Of course.  I offered, didn’t I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just had to check,” Superman said, smiling slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are there any other planets that need help?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, Ben?” a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” he asked, turning to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m the last survivor from the planet Argo, Krypton’s sister planet.  When Krypton was destroyed, it blew up and knocked Argo out of orbit.  Everyone except me either froze or starved to death.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Ben said, nodding.  “So Krypton and Argo are on my list.  Are there any other planets in your universe that are extinct?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Martians,” a male voice said calmly.  Ben looked over and found a green man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben started.  “You guys actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>those?  Okay, so Krypton, Argo, and Mars.  That all?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually – ” a female voice started.  Ben glanced over and found a redheaded woman with green eyes.  And were those wings?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ – No!” everyone shouted, drowning her out instantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben blinked, surprised.  “No?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They tried to destroy our planet,” a male voice explained.  Ben turned to him and found a dark-skinned man with close-cropped black hair in a black and green suit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben frowned.  “Why would they do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They were at war with the Gordanians.  Earth was the last in a line of hyperspace bypass generators which would allow the Thanagarians to bypass the Gordanian’s defenses and attack them and therefore end the war.  The Thanagarian military had told everyone, </span>
  <em>
    <span>including me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that what they were building was a planetary defense shield.  The bypass generator would destroy Earth.  The League destroyed the generator and all Thanagarians except for me – now a traitor to both Thanagar and Earth – left to fight in the war.  The Thanagarians lost, the Gordanians won, and Thanagar was destroyed,” the woman explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben nodded, frowning thoughtfully.  On the one hand, the Thanagarians and the woman reminded him of the Highbreed and Reiny (he still insisted his name was Reinrassic III but Ben liked to think it was an old joke between them now).  On the other hand, Ben couldn’t solve the problem by changing their genetics.  “Well, if we hide the fact that the Thanagarians are back from the Gordanians, then they won’t be in their war and there’d be no reason for the Thanagarians to make another generator that will destroy Earth.  And even if the Gordanians found out, they’d probably not continue the war and just gloat over their victory over Thanagar.  Or if the Thanagarians want revenge, you could just tell them that they owe everyone on Earth a life-debt or something – I’ve met some alien species that do that sort of thing.  Do the Thanagarians?” Ben asked, staring into space thoughtfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, they do,” she said, sounding relieved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben grinned and looked over at her.  “And there you go.”  He liked it here.  He could solve problems, actual problems, without enduring endless and pointless praise.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben traveled to Mars, Krypton, Argo, and Thanagar to restore those planets and their people.  Mars was easier than the other three – the planet was still there, it was just the people that needed to be restored.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then came the hard part.  Nobody knew how Ben had been transported to this universe in the first place, let alone how to send him back to his own.  But Ben decided to let everyone else figure it out.  Right now, he was exhausted.  Restoring different species from extinction was very draining and he had just restored three planets and four species.  Ben could join in with the brainstorming later, once he was coherent.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, what’s the plan?” Ben asked, walking into the room the ‘League Founders’ were meeting in without knocking first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They looked at each other awkwardly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben sighed, shoulders slumping.  “Right.  Well, if that’s the case – Whoa!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last was shouted when Ben suddenly felt himself falling.  He ‘landed’ on the couch next to Kevin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ – bet?  Loser buys the winner smoothies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben blinked at his friend wide eyed.  Kevin glanced at him out of the corner of his eye when he didn’t answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ben?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben blinked and shook his head, shaking it off.  Apparently, a plan wasn’t needed to send him back to his own universe.  “You’re on!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>